Collecting A Soul
by Fluffyemorabbit
Summary: Instead of Harry defeating Voldemort, a Reaper comes to collect his soul.
1. Chapter 1

Hagrid had layed Harry down at his feet. Neville had said his speech, and Voldemort was just about to set the sorting hat on his head, when the unimaginable happened. A vortex appeared off to the side, black, purple, blue melding together, until it formed a shape of a person. All of a sudden, a girl was there. She looked to be about 20, with brown hair and pale grey eyes. Her skin was pale, so pale she could have been dead. She was wearing tight, black leather pants, black combat boots, a black tank top that said 'Got Souls?" and a leather jacket. Her hair was done up in complicated french braids, and her nails were painted black, with skulls. Her black lipstick made her all that more intimidating. She made everyone uneasy due to the aura of death she radiated, and the multiple weapons. She had two guns strapped on her hip, daggers strapped to her thighs, katanas across her back, and a huge, black scythe.

"Oh how I love making dramatic entrances," she said, with an American accent. "Its my favorite part of the job."

At her words, everyone had a wand trained on her. "Woah, calm down guys. I'm here for that bastard." She gestured to Voldemort.

A Death Eater ran out of the crowd. "How dare you insult the Dark Lord. Avad-" He was cut off by a bang. He collapsed to the ground, a hole in the middle of his head. Everyone gaped at the girl, who had a gun in her hand, blowing away the smoke.

"Lesson One: Don't try to kill me, or I put a hole in you."

"Who are you and why are you here." Voldemort hissed.

"You can call me Reaper. I'm basically a hitman for Death. I need to collect one soul, and then I can go home, so lets not make this difficult. You're Voldemort, right?"

Voldemort knew what she was, and why she was here. "No, I am not. I am his apprentice."

Reaper rolled her eyes. "So I guess we're doing this the hard way," she said exasperated. Another shot rang out, from Reaper shooting Voldemort in the foot. "Lesson two: Don't lie to me."

Nobody moved, afraid they would share the same fate as the unfortunate Death Eater. She walked around, swinging the scythe and assessing the crowd. Her eyes landed on Harry, and she raised an eyebrow. "You can get up now Harry, if anyone tries anything, I shoot them."

Harry stood up, to the shock of everyone (excluding Narcissa) and ran quickly over to the Light side. "How did you know I was alive?"

"Like I said, I'm a reaper. I know who's dead, and who's not, where they've gone, and how they went. Also, who should have died. It's my job. Speaking of who should of died, you should've died twice now Harry." Everyone's eyes widened, as she drew a katana and tossed it from hand to hand. "The boss would be happy if I brought two souls instead of one."

She walked over to him, and stuck the end of the blade under his chin, and stared deep into his eyes. Harry felt like she was looking into his soul, and she probably was. Everyone held bated breath, waiting to see what would happen. "Nah, I think I'll let you slide. I get a freebie every now and then, and you deserve it." Breaths of relief were released. "Don't be mistaken though, I'll see you when you're older."

She turned back to the Death Eaters. "So, let's get down to busin-" She was cut off by Bellatrix, who ran forward, yelling 'Cruciatus'.

The spell hit Reaper square in the chest, and they waited for her to fall down in agony, but that never happened. She looked down at her chest, up at Bellatrix, at her chest again, and muttered, "I never get an easy job." In an instant, Reaper had run over to Bellatrix, swung her scythe, and was holding her head in her hands, as Bellatrix's body dropped to the ground.

"Okay everyone, I'm starting to get pissed now. Anyone who tries to kill me, or hurt me, or slow me down, I am going to kill you." She said it so matter-of -factly that it unnerved even Voldemort. "Now, let's get down to business." She pulled a file out of her jacket and read, "Tom Riddle. a.k.a. Voldemort, a.k.a. The Dark Lord, a.k.a. You-know-who, a.k.a He-who-must-not-be-named. Damn you got a lot of names. Someone had an identity crisis. Anyway, age 73, soul status: fragmented.

"Aw c'mon man! Horcruxes! Really! And how many," she glanced back down at the file. "Eight?! Goddammit. Even more paperwork I have to fill out. At least most of them are destroyed. What's left? Only the snake, thank God." She scanned the crowd for Nagini. Nagini had slithered behind her, and just as the snake was about to strike, Reaper turned around and gripped her by the throat. "Nice try, little horcrux."

She took one of the daggers strapped to her thigh, and held it up to the snake's head. Closing her eyes, she muttered an incantation in Latin.

 _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

 _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_  
 _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_  
 _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._  
 _Ergo draco maledicte_  
 _et omnis legio diabolica_  
 _adjuramus te._  
 _Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_  
 _eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._

 _Vade, Satana, inventor et magister_  
 _omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis._  
 _Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_  
 _contremisce et effuge, invocato a_  
 _nobis sancto et terribili nomine,_  
 _quem inferi tremunt._

 _Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._  
 _Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire_  
 _te rogamus, audi nos._  
 _Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,_  
 _te rogamus, audi nos._

 _Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo._  
 _Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem_  
 _et fortitudinem plebi Suae._  
 _Benedictus deus. Gloria patri._

The snake's mouth opened, and what looked like black smoke shot out of it's mouth and into a bottle Reaper had pulled out. Everyone looked at her in awe and fear. "Now that that's done, it's your time Riddle."

Voldemort tried firing spell after spell, but none affected the reaper. She walked right up to him, and gripped him by the throat. "I tried, making this easier for you, but considering all that you've done, and how many premature souls you've sent to us, I'm going to make your last moments painful."

With that, she reached her hand back and plunged into his chest, twisting her arm as she gripped his soul. Voldemort screamed out in agony. With one final twist, she ripped her arm out of his body, and a black, torn piece of shadowy substance hung from her hand. She let the shell of his body drop to the ground with a sickening thud, and stuck the soul fragment into another bottle. She turned back to the horrified faces.

"Well, until next time, compadres," she saluted, and then without a sound she was gone.

_  
 _75 years later_

Harry Potter sat in a chair in front of the fireplace, reminiscing about his life. His beautiful wife Ginny had passed away two years ago, and he missed her with all his heart. Hermione and Ron were gone also, only dying a few months apart. Harry was alone in the world again. Sure he had his kids, but they were so busy that they hardly were able to visit him. A knock at the door disrupted him from his thoughts. "Who is it?"

"Lesson three: Greet Death, or should I say Reaper, like an old friend."

He quickly made his way to the door, and opened it. He stood there in shock. Standing in front of him was someone who he hadn't seen in years, not since that day. She hadn't aged a bit, but had left her weapons at home. "Hey Harry, told ya I'd see you again."

"Hello Reaper. Is it my time?"

"Sure is, buddy. I'm even gonna do this the nice way. No weapons or anything."

"It's nice to see you again, Reaper. You haven't aged a bit."

"It's nice to see you again too, Harry. You've aged a lot."

Harry chuckled and gripped her outstretched hand. "Ready to see your wife and friends again?"

"I'm ready."

"Well let's go."

Harry felt a tug in his gut, almost like a portkey, but he enjoyed it because he knew it was because he would be seeing his friends and the love of his life again.


	2. New Reaper Stories?

Hey guys! So I was wondering if anybody wanted anymore Reaper Stories. Collecting A Soul was a lot of fun to write, so if you want anymore PM me suggestions! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
